Joe's iPod
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Even after he has come to terms with the aftermath of solving Joe's murder, Jamie still listens to Joe's iPod.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: I was watching the season 1 episode where Jamie finds Joe's old iPod in the box from Joe's girlfriend. And I thought that maybe after everything was over he would still listen to it and stuff. He would want to listen to the music because it would remind him of Joe. Thanks to my

beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits. Please read, enjoy and review.

It had been exactly 3 years since Jamie had solved Joe's murder. He was now dating Eddie and he was very happy, happier than he had been in years. While he wished Joe could be here to meet Eddie and still hang out with him he knew that Joe was in a better place.

Currently Jamie was sitting on the window seat of their apartment listening to Joe's iPod. This was exactly what he was doing when Eddie walked in and found him jamming on the window seat. She had to smile and she laughed at the sight. Jamie heard the laughing and looked up at Eddie giving her his best dorky grin.

"What are you doing?" Eddie said through giggles.

Jamie ran a hand through his hair and replied "Ahh just listening to some music on my brothers iPod."

"I didn't know Danny was in the business of lending out his iPod." Eddie said in a joking tone while hanging her jacket.

"It's not Danny's iPod babe." Jamie replied with a sad voice.

"Then I'm confused. If it's not Danny's then who..." Eddie trailed off.

Then realization dawned on her face, "It belongs to Joe doesn't it lambchop." Eddie said.

"Yeah it does. It's my last connection to him. It has all his favorite music on it including some voice memos with his voice." Jamie replied, a fond smile gracing his face.

"I always wondered what he sounds like." Eddie said in a curious voice.

"Want to hear one of his voice memos. I think he has one about his grocery list. That one's really funny." Jamie replied.

"Oh Jamie I would love too." Eddie exclaimed.

Jamie offered an ear bud to Eddie and she inserted it into her ear as she cuddled against Jamie's chest on the window seat and Jamie started the voice memo. 

Joe talked about tomatoes for a few seconds then he told himself to not forget to get butter. He cursed himself for forgetting it last time. About 30 seconds in Eddie burst out laughing.

Jamie started laughing too. Joe then talked about his favorite shampoo and body wash. He also told himself to buy lots of fruit and some cereal with extra fiber. At this part Jamie said "Typical Joe." Joe finished by reminding himself to visit the bank before going shopping.

When the memo finished Eddie said "Wow Jamie your brother is very funny. I see why you listen to his iPod now. He sounds like a really nice person."

Jamie suddenly let a few tears slip down his face and was crying. Eddie turned her body around and sat in his lap facing him. She took her hand and wiped his tears away.

"Hey Jamie it's okay. He really loves you. Joe would be so proud of the amazing cop you have become. I know this iPod, photos and memories are all you have left but they are amazing things to have." Eddie said.

"I just miss him so much. He was my hero and he was my best friend. He kept the peace between me and Danny and he always knew just what to say when me and Danny were fighting. Sunday dinners feel weird without him. He used to sit next to me where you sit now." Jamie replied.

"I'm so sorry I am taking his place at the table. I know even after 4 years of him being dead it still hurts." Eddie said.

"No Joe would be happy that I have you. He would be glad someone amazing is sitting in his spot. I know he would have liked you a lot." Jamie replied.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Hey want to listen to more of his music?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Jamie replied.

Jamie turned on the iPod again and it played some of Joe's favorite music for them. They sat all cuddled listening to Joe's music for the rest of the afternoon.

The end

A/N: So I just wanted to say I hope you guys liked this and I am sorry for not posting anything in a while. 


End file.
